Black Joke fanfic
by tag1356
Summary: sorry i'm not one for summary's but please just give it a chance more details inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm writing my first fanfic first of all characters and rights of Black Joke belong to Koike Rintarou and Taguchi Masayuki. Except for my OC's ok now that we gat that out of the way on with the show.

Neon island is the 51's state of America a gangsters Eden really crime organizations from the entire world flock here. With drugs and crime running rampant along with legal prostitution it's a wonder that the island is the state that it is in. To clean up this city one would have clean up law enforcement first who are either overwhelmed or are simply on someone else's payroll. This is where your story begins.

Your name is Evee Leigh an only child to a single father your mother died early in life so you don't remember much about her. You are 5'10 shoulder length curly strawberry blonde hair. Shocking blue eyes cherub like features that make you look younger than you actually are despite being 25 years of age. Your shapely women possibly a little overweight but hey who's perfect. You moved to Neon when you got your Accounting degree and now you do the financing in this hotshot casino called the Onsen. Your have your own little office most of the time you keep to yourself this isn't the type of place where you go poking your nose into other peoples business.

It's coming to the end of the year your just heading upstairs to deliver some important papers when you run into your boss Kiyoshi Kira. Typical playboy treated this place like his own personal hen house If HR did their job he would have been sacked for sexual harassment a long time ago. You can't help shake the feeling like this place is a front for something else more illegal. Which is stupid in your opinion casino's make money without doing anything illegal. Why cause unnecessary problems for yourself, in other words don't shit on your own doorstep.

"Why hello Ms. Leigh, you're looking pretty today"

"Uh thanks ", you manage to stammer out to say your socially awkward would be an understatement.

"Nice to see you out of your office today is that this months report here let me save you the trip and let me take those"

"Thank you", you pass him your stack of papers he then winks at you then turns and walks away.

O.K maybe you had a crush on the guy but then get in line you knew his reputation. Let just say he wasn't a one women man you never heard about him dating anybody. Most of the time he just slept around it wouldn't surprise you if most of the brothels around here knew him on a first name basis. So you just settled on these little meetings with him it seemed desperate and pathetic and it was. It wasn't like he didn't try with you or anything. You just wanted more than a one-night stand but you knew that was impossible. You have listened to him flirt before the man would just say anything in order to get what he wanted even if it meant lying through his teeth.

You push the button for the elevator as the door opens you quickly back away.

"Runover", you whisper under your breath.

This was one of the big shots on the whole island from the Sione family in Naples. He was paralyzed when a traitor within his family tried to kill him but to your understanding revenge was swift and thus the nickname. You stood back to let him through best not to mess with this one.

It was the end of the day so you punched out and decided to make your way to your car but you weren't going home just yet. Instead you turned into nice little cabaret joint called Mz Valez the place was run by a friend of yours. The place was nice some old fashioned burlesque it did pretty well for itself. Despite being in what was considered the gay part of Neon it had an all female review. The owner Maurice ran this place professionally not giving into the pressures to turn the place into a brothel. The girls here were not only talented but some the most beautiful women in Neon and above all were respected something not easy to come by in this city.

"Ciao Eve how are you?, you still single?"

"Ciao Maurice", you smile back "you still gay?"

Maurice throws his head back and laughs at your response. Part of the reason the Mz Valez did so well was that manager wasn't going around sleeping with his staff most gangs envied there success which is why they had a body guard. Hershel was his name a handsome man in his own right tall, dark curly hair with deep chocolate eyes possibly one would describe him as being a little odd. Not much of a talker but then again he had a job to do and he took it vey seriously.

"So how was work?" ,Maurice asked with a grin on his face

" Good", you replied "same old same old"

"Thanks again for coming in tonight Cheri called sick again, I've seriously had it with that girl"

"No problem just let me get changed"

You have been working as a cocktail waitress for a while now despite your degree the Onsen doesn't pay much, and in order to make money in this town one has to make a killing (no pun intended). You quickly get dressed in this sexy little number this week theme was flowers. So your outfit was made from synthetic English roses Mz Valez boasted one of the best seamstresses in Neon. When you were happy with your hair and makeup you made your way to the floor. So far the night was good nothing to climatic just a nice slow night. While you were walking you weren't paying attention and you bumped into someone spilling a little of your drinks in the process.

"Watch it you stupida cagna"

"Uh sorry"

Your look up to see whom you just run into it was Michael the star of the place really. Tall 6'2 with platinum blonde hair and eyes so deep blue they almost came off purple. A cross between Elizabeth Taylor and Marilyn Monroe with the personality of Caligula. She was rumored to be a bitch you couldn't blame her though you would be to if you looked like that.

"Are you just going to stand there with dopey look on your face or are going to offer to help clean me up?"

"Uh sorry right away" You knew it wasn't right to get on the talents bad side. As you grab a handful of napkins you spot a familiar face walk through the door.

"Why Ms. Leigh how long have you been working here?"

It was Kiyoshi and he brought his bodyguard Douji Kodama with him a real brute very peculiar you never knew what he was thinking if he ever did think. Best way to describe him it looked like someone decided to shave a gorilla.

"Cute outfit by the way"

"Uh… thank you" ,by now your face is beet red you shy away in embarrassment your not coy but you never wanted him to see you like this not in public anyway.

"And who's this beauty?" ,he says gesturing towards Michael

"This beauty was just leaving!"

"Good ,go on, get!" you quietly think to yourself you don't need the competition come the of it you've never seen Michael date anybody either and as far as you know she doesn't sleep around either, odd. You just figure that she's really stuck up all that and a bag of chips.

"So how long have you've been working here?", asking the question that was never answered in the first place.

"Uh almost a year I guess?", still shocked despite being in a place like this he was still focused on you.

"Because you know it against company policy for our employees to have multiple jobs"

"Uh yeah I knew that, shit" you think to yourself you did know that Todome the manger of the Onsen made that a company rule. Apparently they're a little paranoid in thinking that some of their staff could be used as spies by other gang organizations. Even though Mz. Valez was not loyal to any gang what so ever.

"But I can over look it I mean as long as you introduce me to some of your friends that is", he adds a cheeky wink after saying this.

Your cheeks puff out a bit ,pouting a bit after that last remark.

"What am I your pimp?", you can't help feeling a little irritated.

"I'm joking of course" he grins at you. Deep down you know he really wasn't if girls would stop and think and stop drooling over him one would realize how full of shit he really was.

"Seeing that you have connections here I was wondering I could talk to you in private girls here have there own dressing room don't they?"

"Yes" you reply "let me ask my manager first though" You walk up to Maurice and ask him if it's ok. He looks over your shoulder and eyes Kira up and down

"Stay safe, and you there are camera's in the girls rooms so don't try anything without anyone's permission" he shoots a look that could kill in Kira's direction.

"Don't worry you have my word as gentlemen", he does a condescending bow to top it all off. Maurice just huffs and goes back to serving the guests.

You both walk to the back of the club you enter the door that says staff only.

And this is were my story ends please comment and review thanx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello I'm writing my first fanfic first of all characters and rights of Black Joke belong to Koike Rintarou and Taguchi Masayuki. Except for my O'Cs. Now this Manga is rated R-18 so is my frantic so to be safe if you're not of age please don't continue thank you, you've been warned.

Kiyoshi entered your dressing room you turned around and closed and locked the door behind you. Mz. Valez was pretty safe all the girls had there own private list of people they would allow in their dressing rooms which was strictly obeyed so now men went around demanding the right into the back rooms. This was the first time that you had a guest though. You softly close the door behind you not to disturb any of the girls. You feel a close presents against your back no points for guessing who it is you can feel Kira's breathe on his neck.

"Damn he works fast", you think to yourself

"Now that were alone he wraps his hands around your mid section his twist neck around so to kiss you"

"Hold on a moment!" your quick to push him away "You said there was something you wanted to ask me?" and hard to keep your cool here you knew he liked women something told you he didn't respect them though.

"Just trying to sweeten the pot a bit " he's says trying to look embarrassed "Now the favor I was just going to ask you if it was ok for a client of ours Mr. Corado could have his bachelor party here I'm asking because Mz. Valez can be pretty exclusive"

He was right it could be exclusive Maurice tried very hard not to have an overwhelming gang atmosphere unlike most clubs that had there regulars Ms. Valez tried to welcome everybody. Plus there was the fact that Maurice was openly gay most gangs tolerated it but he still had to be careful to those who had a problem with it and wanted to do something about it. Though couldn't argue with fact that he ran one the most successful clubs in Neon a lot of organizations wanted in on the action.

"So what do you say? Maybe you could sweeten your boss a little"

You weren't to sure the Mr. Corado that Kiyoshi was speaking of was the second hand man of Runover. Being from a very influential family his presence could only attract trouble.

"I…I don't know"

"Come on It would mean a lot to me plus I'm keeping your little secret aren't I?"

How quickly he turned a favor into a threat was astounding but you weren't going to let him intimidate you.

"Listen your little favor is just to risky you client that you want is just to high profile, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

You knew Runover's wheel chair was really a disguise for his own personal tank. You could tell by the look on his face he wasn't really going to take no as an answer in his own way Kiyoshi was persistent.

"Look can I have some time to think this over?"

"Yeah sure how about Friday it would be nice if both of us kept up our end of the bargain"

He say's this over his shoulder as he excuses himself from your dressing room. You stand there in silence for a while. Great what did I get myself into damned if I do and damned if I don't. This wasn't just a job to you Maurice was actually a dear friend it didn't feel right to put him in such a compromising position but, it might not hurt to ask. You finish the rest of your shift without a hitch waiting for Maurice to retreat to his back office to calculate sales for tonight. Your intercepted by a tall dark beauty all the staff just called her honeydew.

"Hey Eve how was your evening?"

"Good I'm just finishing up actually", One of the few talents that didn't let the fame get to head.

"That's good and that man you took to your back room was that your boyfriend?"

"Uh no ", sounding a little shocked at the accusation

"Good! because the moment he left the room by himself the man was flirting with everything with a skirt and a pulse!"

You pretend to act shocked at this remark but truth was you really weren't hence the reason why you never really trusted the man.

"Well anyway I thought I should tell you, us girls need to keep an eye out for each other you know"

You nod in agreement and the both of you say your good byes and part ways. You continue towards your destination. You get to Maurice's door and you knock.

"Come in", you hear from the other side you turn the handle and walk

"Oh Eve how was your night your conversation with that gentlemen go over well?"

"Uh yes… by the way Maurice can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!"

"Could you do me a favor? A Friend of mine a Mr. Corado was wondering if he could have his bachelor party here.

"Oh really? Since when are you that up close and friendly with anyone from the Sione family?

Let it be Maurice to know that your lying if anyone could tell it would be him don't bullshit a bull shitter.

"Now Eve this request it would have nothing to do with that gentlemen or should I say Kiyoshi Kira second in command to Kensuke Todome manager of the Onsen partners with the Sione family?"

I never ceased to amaze how much Maurice actually knew about the going on's in Neon. I guess type of business on would have to keep track of who's, who.

"Anyway I pretty sure that he threatened you to get to me don't worry most of time all they have is accusations. Men like him are just seeing if you would fall right into their trap. He can't black mail you, your working under the table here much like most people on Neon. If your not registered as a employee here who's to say you actually work here and if anyone asks you know I will just deny it"

He then gives you a reassuring wink you smile, of course.

"Dumb bimbo, think things through before you get yourself all worried", you tell yourself at the back of your head

"Any way don't worry just go to work tomorrow like you usually do and you will see what I mean"

You thank Maurice and excuse yourself from his office.

"So I guess Kiyoshi isn't the only person with friends in high places you think to yourself"

The next day and your at work your just minding your own business do paper work at your desk when you hear a knock on your door guess who?

"Can I come in?", he's already part way through the door

"Of course how are you doing today Mr. Kiyoshi?"

At first he seems a little taken a back by your confidence but quickly composes himself.

"I was just hoping if you remembered our little conversation last night I know it's a little early but I was hoping you had an answer for me today?"

"A little early" you think to yourself, its Wednesday Asshole!"

"So that answer", he presses on.

"Well mister Kira ", you answer looking him straight in the eye, "unforntionately the answer is still no, but thanks for stopping by"

He glares at you for just a split second

"Well Miss Leigh that's very unfortunate because I promised my boss that I could get Mr. Corado's bachelor party at Mz. Valez and I take my job very seriously. I will get Mr. Corado 's party at Mz. Valez with or without your assistance. If it's the second choice I can't see you working here much longer but that's is you choice. You're a sweet girl it would a shame if anything happened to you like I said that is all up to you" With that final statement he exited you office.

You had a feeling this wasn't the last you'd see of him so you with or against them well you better decide were your loyalties lie, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

What do we want! , A new chapter, when do we want it? NOW! Well here you are my dears. A shout out to RedFireCandy for the lovely review. Can't stress enough how important reviews are to me your opinion on how the story is going is important and I will try my best to update (not that I have anything better to do). Sorry about the grammatical errors try and bare with me.

Do'nt wory tagz135 wil lern to right purdy on daye!

Chapter 3

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

The week was pretty uneventful unless you count the little threat you received from Mr. Kira. So far he never acted on his promise but still your guard was up there was no getting comfortable yet. You were just packing up when you heard a knock on your door you turn around to see who it is. Who was it you ask well it's the one and only.

"Yes, Mr. Kira do you need something?"

"Actually Ms. Leigh if you have a second I came here to apologize. I realize now that my behavior was uncalled for and I would like to make it up to you"

"What do you mean make it up to me?", you still didn't trust him he probably was just working a different angle.

"I would like to take you out to dinner if its alright we can go anywhere you want"

So buying me off with bribery is he well two can play at this game I'll make sure he pays through the nose not that he can't afford it you think to yourself.

"Sure just let me run home and get ready first see at 7?"

"Sure I'll see you then"

Its quarter to 7 your just at home getting ready your wearing this red strapless number not to look sexy but just because it's the only thing that doesn't insinuate your muffin top. Have to hit the gym some time soon you think to yourself not to say your fat but you could manage to lose 20 pounds shape up a bit. While you're in the mirror fussing over yourself you hear a knock on the door.

"Crap" you think to yourself might not have been a good idea to tell him where you live. " Just a second!" you yell from your room. You quickly throw on your robe and grab the door.

"Ah Mr. Kira your early"

"Yes sorry about that and please call me Kira we have been working together long enough"

"Yes sorry Kira" so this is just a chance to get know each other better is it. You knew that meant he hoping to get lucky but not tonight not when you're wearing your spanks anyway.

Now entering Kira's point of view

You knocked on the door you hear her yell that she will be right there. The door swing wide you put on a smile she's wearing a robe a little frumpy and nerdier than you usually like. Though let it not be said that you didn't suffer for your work.

"Ah Mr. Kira your early"

What's with the formality's you step into the apartment to get a better look. Now that you get a better look at her she's not that bad a little thick but nice juicy tits from you can see under her robe anyway.

"Please just call me Kira you tell her" you want her to get as comfortable around you as possible. You still aren't letting the bachelor party go nobody say's no to the Sione family. You shudder at the thought of what will happen if you don't succeed but that was not an option. I'll just play nice with her first you thought you didn't like to get rough but sometimes you had to what ever you had to do to get results.

" I'll be ready in just a moment" she say's and motions you to sit on the couch. You sit down and take in your surroundings not bad you think to yourself not as fancy as your place but what would you expect with her salary.

Out of Kira's point of view

You're in your bathroom doing some finishing touches when you think you're finally acceptable you step out and reveal yourself.

You step out of the bathroom to finally reveal yourself Kira looks at you up and down and wolf whistles. You blush sure your not the dress size that you would like to be right now but you sure can clean up nicely.

"So were do you want to go", Kira asks grabbing his coat

"Uh not to sure what do you feel like?"

"Well Italian is always nice how about Figaro's "

"Sure", you reply enthusiaticly you heard of the place its at least four stars very pricey maybe this night wasn't going to be a complete waste after all.

The both of you walk out to his car a Lexus he open the door for you like a proper gentlemen. It's getting harder and harder not to get swept away by all of this. As you shut the door behind you Kira enters he turns to look at you and says.

"By the way I have something for you"

He pulls out about three dozen roses

"Oh Yoshi-kun you shouldn't have",you try to act as excited as possible but truth was roses weren't your favorite flower.

"Yoshi-Kin?", Kira says perplexed

"Uh yeah sorry you said that I shouldn't be so formal around you"

"Uh yeah thanks" Kira says but that doesn't mean that you give me a freaking pet name he thinks to himself.

As your driving you start to fidget with your dress trying to think of something to say.

"So Yoshi-kun your quiet popular aren't you", you say just to break the silence.

"Why yes and what do you mean by that?"

" Well uh it's just that you seem really busy and quiet the Romeo at the Onsen as well"

"Well to answer your question yes I am quiet busy I am the assistant manager of a casino, and for the Romeo part well I'm just looking for the right women but something tells me maybe my search might be over" he turns and winks at you.

You blush beet red and quickly turn away deep down you knew that he was probably lying but how nice it would be if there was a possibility that he was telling the truth. It felt weird to be around him it was almost euphoric and yet at the same time you felt like you wanted to throw up. You didn't believe in love at first sight and being raised by a single father you weren't sure that you believed in marriage. You weren't sure that it was possible but you wanted it to be different with Kiyoshi you had strong feelings for him.

You arrive at Figaro's the hostess take you to you seat its a beautiful booth eyeing up Kiyoshi the whole time.

"So what can I get you folks today", she says a little to chippie almost like the broad ran on batteries.

"I will have a sangria to start with", you say

"O.K. and what would the handsome gentlemen like today?" she says lightly touching his hand.

Oh you shameless bitch you think to yourself flirting a man when one can clearly see that there on a date. You can't help it you feel anger well up in side of you.

"I will have a Sapporo and me and this lovely lady will like a minutes to decide thank you"

"Uh okay", you see that the waitress is a little embarrassed

"I will be back in ten minutes", she turns around and goes to serve her other tables

"Well she just compromised her tip, a little unprofessional to flirt on the job," Kira says

" Uh yeah", like you can talk you think to yourself.

The waitress returns

"Uh mister Kiyoshi the other party is ready to see you now"

What other party you think to yourself

"Uh yes of course Ms. Leigh do you mind coming with me please?"

"Sure", you say still not to sure what's going on

You follow Kiyoshi to a back room in the restaurant a party room where most organizations like to eat in private with out the with out the gaze of the public. As Kiyoshi opens the door you follow behind him as you see who's in the room all the blood drains from your face.

"Runover", you quiver under you breathe

"So this is the woman that refuses to cooperate is it? You know when it comes to the Sione family you mustn't answer me with anything but yes"

You turn to look at Kiyoshi he has simply moved to the side acting as though he barely knows you. You can feel the tears well up in your eye's you have just been thrown to the wolfs.

And this is the end please comment and review. Thanks again for taking the time to read my fanfic. Possible Runover fanfic in the future? (Don't hold your breath)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Your standing directly across from Runover you're shaking all over your barely making eye contact you figure it's probably a good idea to let him talk first.

"So it has come to my attention that you work for Mz. Valez and that you are friends with the owner Mr. Senna am I correct?"

" Yes mister Sione", you quickly answer back as clearly as possible.

"Well Miss due to your connections with the Cabaret owner I would like to ask for you to tell Mr. Senna that I plan to host a bachelor party for my friend Mr. Corado do you think you can do that?"

"Yes of course I can see no pro…."

"Of course there will be no problem!", Runover quickly cuts you off.

"For there is only one real answer for this question and that answer is yes! Do you understand?"

"Yes", you say closing your eyes in fright.

"Good now I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening and that I get a response from Mr. Senna soon. I hear he runs a fine establishment and I would hate for anything to happen to him or anybody that works there and that includes you!"

You excuse yourself and quickly turn around to leave with Kiyoshi in tow. As your walking with Kiyoshi down the hall way you quickly spin around and smack him across the face.

"Consider that my two weeks I'm not going to work at the Onsen anymore and hardly stand the sight of you, take me home now!"

You know you need to get away from him if you stay in his presence a second longer you don't know what you might do. Your sickened to your stomach so all this was just a plot to get you in front of Runover and force you to into submission. You knew the answer had to be yes the other option was death.

As your driving home you can't help but feel the hot tears stream down your face you knew now he wasn't really interested , he hadn't so much as said hi to you in the threes years you've been working at the Onsen why would that change.

Kiyoshi didn't as so much as glance in your direction just puffed away on his cigarette.

"I' m sorry I had to put you through that", he finally speaks up still looking straight at the road.

"But I told you that I would try the hard way if I had too, as you see no is not an option with the Sione family don't worry you were never in any real trouble"

You knew that was a lie you could have been killed then and there , these people were experts at making people disappear. You figured when it came down to it, it was either him or you and of course he chose you. You just never expected his complete lack of disrespect for human life. Do most women know about this side of Kiyoshi?

You arrive at your apartment you quickly open the door and step out and to your surprise so does Kiyoshi

"You forgot your flowers", he says

" Keep em!", you yell back

"I don't really like roses anyway you can give them to your next date you have tonight perhaps that skank waitress!"

You feel him grab your hand and quickly spin you around so that you facing him your staring right up at him eye to eye he seems serious.

"Look you're a smart girl don't make brash decisions when your angry , your one of the few honest accountants on Neon it would be shame for you to leave the Onsen"

You try to struggle out of his grasp but he has a firm grip your not going anywhere not until he's done with you.

"Look I'm sorry if you feel a little betrayed but I take my job very seriously and do what I have to do to get results and for that I don't apologize just try to sleep on it before you go around quitting your job"

Why does he even care you thought to yourself he got what he wanted but he did have a point good accountants were hard to find. Most organizations got caught and audited by the IRS and thrown in jail before the police had anything on them. That's to say if the accountant wasn't writing personal checks from the company into there own bank account. Still though you knew you didn't owe these people any loyalties.

"Quit being stupid okay I would like to continue this conversation on Monday if it's possible"

You just wanted his hands off of you so you let out a deep sigh and begrungedly replied

"Sure, Monday"

"Its nice to see that we can reach an agreement"

He lets go nods his head and walks back to car. You watch him drive off you decide its probably best to make your way to Mz. Valez tonight better late then never you think to yourself. You arrive at Mz. Valez you make your way to Maurice's office knowing that he is in you knock on the door.

"Come in", he responds

You open the door with your head down in shame

"Ah Evee what can I do for you?"

"Mo, (that's his nickname) you have to do Mr. Corado's bachelor party here I'm not asking I'm telling you these men are serious and also dangerous I'm sorry I don't know what else to do"

You see Maurice deeply inhale then exhale you know he only does that whens he irritated but then you see a faint smile on his face

"No I understand It probably couldn't be helped I will make sure that certain precautions will be made, you seem a little flustered is something wrong?"

You finally break down sobbing telling Maurice about the whole nights events and apologizing over and over again about putting him in such a position.

"If only I wasn't so stupid", you say,

"How could I believe that I guy like that could possibly be interested he was just playing me for a fool!"

"Don't say that!" Maurice snaps back in anger

"How could you possibly think that you're a beautiful girl and a smart one at that, if he can't see those things then it's his loss"

"I don't want to work there anymore he probably thinks I'm nothing but a joke, how can I trust him after what he just did?"

"Then quit", Maurice simply states

"I can't just quit what can I do for money I'm making peanuts as it is"

"Well as luck would have it I was thinking of hiring an assistant manager for this place and you seem like a good candidate for the job"

"What?", you say your eyes widen at this remark

"Oh come on, even as a waitress you were practically running this place the girls love you, your reliable and never miss a shift and with you accounting background you do the books and payroll we would love to have you on board"

You thought it over for a bit sure you worked here for fun but never in your wildest dreams you thought you could be working here full time. Mz. Valez was one of highest earning clubs in Neon it would be an honor to work here.

"Sure" you replied "I will just have to tell my dick head boss this Monday about it"

Maurice laughs at you comment

"Thank you I appreciate it, it would be nice to have the extra help around here so I can spend less time at this place"

"Still single?", you ask

"Yeah, as you found out a good man is hard to find"

You both chuckle at this

"Come on", you, say

"Lets go get something to eat I'm starving"

"How about Italian?"

"How about you go to hell!", you snap back.

And that's the end hate to sound like a broken record please comment and review yours truly tagz1356 not sure If I can keep updating like I will probably take a break you know it being the holidays and all. But I will try to update at least once a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned

You sit in your car contemplating how your going to break the news to Kiyoshi that you actually quit. You're nervous but also a little excited Mz. Valez would be a complete change of venue than what you're used to. You take a long sip of your coffee ,refreshing you can face anything after you've had your first cup of coffee. You hear a knock on your window you turn to look to see who it is.

"Hello, nice to see you here bright and early"

You recognize that grin anywhere its Mister Todome (thought it was Kira didn't you well I'm not that predictable)

"Why hello Mr. Todome how's you're morning going?" You try to act happy to see him but something about didn't feel right even more so than Kira.

"I'm doing well thank you, I hear you have a meeting with my dear Kira today"

"Uh yes, yes I do" your not surprised to hear that he already knows about this nothing ever got by Mr. Todome ,nothing!

You step out of your car you feel Mr. Todome put his hand on your shoulder.

"Well my dear shall I escort you to his office?"

"Um sure" you say reluctantly you didn't like it when he touched you. Your sure when Todome pats you on the back he's just looking for a place to stick the knife but he is your boss so you go along with him.

Your both riding up the elevator together its pretty silent for the most part you don't like this silence.

"So I hear you gat pretty upset over a little misunderstanding last night"

"Little misunderstanding!" you think to yourself is this what these people call it when someone's life gets threatened. It wouldn't surprise you if Mr. Todome knew about the scenario the whole time or that he even planned it. You felt your face burn with rage you were angry. Angry enough to punch babies (now that's angry (*0*) ). You were nothing but a pawn and they all were in on it.

"Well my dear what feelings you have about the whole situation I hope you know that you are a still a valuable member of this team"

"Thanks, that's nice to hear", you respond

"You have the full protection and power of the Onsen behind you, that is if you choose to stay with us?"

You can help but flinch at that last comment , what's with these people and there backhanded compliments

"Well here your stop Ms. Leigh, I hope you come to the right decision"

You noticed a quick flash behind his eyes it was quick but it was there. This man is a sadistic physiopath and probably didn't care what he had to do to get what he wanted.

"Good bye Ms. Leigh"

"Good bye" you reply back and hopefully this wasn't good bye forever

You enter Kiyoshi's office it's the size of your whole goddam apartment! You can't help but gawk at all the furnishings real leather and gold made up most of his office. You see him step out of the back room Douji is following him.

"Oh why does he need to be here" you think to yourself it's not like you where a legitimate threat you didn't even carry a gun. Still though you hoped he wasn't here in order to help persuade your mind he could probably snap your bones like tooth picks.

"Oh Douji you can step out side me and Ms. Leigh would like to talk in private"

"Ya sure?", Douji replies doing that weird raised brow thing he does when he's confused.

"Of course I'm sure everything will be fine"

You both watch Douji walk out of the room you can't help but breath a sigh of relief

"Please Evee sit down, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks I'm good", your already buzzing already, maybe three cups in the morning is not the best idea.

You sit down on his sofa you pretty much sink down about half way the damn couch is even softer than your own bed.

"I wonder how soft Kiyoshi's bed is? Damn why did my mind even go there, but that probably doesn't matter now. You almost certain that he doesn't think of you in that way.

"Uh Ms. Leigh?"

"Uh, oh sorry" you're a little embarrassed that he had to snap you out of day dreaming

"About last night I'm sorry I feel that I can't apologize enough"

"Actually you didn't apologize" you almost yell at him

" As a matter of fact you told me you do what you have to do to get results and for that you don't apologize!"

You see that Kiyoshi is a little surprised at your reaction but quickly composes himself (like a boss!)

He slowly makes his way towards you. You finally realize how tall he really is, then he sits down beside you. You quickly shift to the other side of the couch.

"Sorry Evee but do I make you nervous?"

"No, of course not" and since when are we on a first name basis you think to yourself.

"That's good I can't stand men who bully women"

Are you freaking kidding me you think to yourself does he live in his own separate reality from us mortals or what? You turn around to contradict him but then you finally realize that he's pretty much right on top of you. Okay if you weren't uncomfortable before, now you are. You then realize that his hand is under your chin pulling you closer.

Kira's point of view.

You see that she's daydreaming you decide to say something to snap her out of it. You decide to tell her how sorry you are she doesn't buy it, and lips you off repeating everything that you told her the night before and that your not really sorry. And she's right your not. You decide to play her up a bit you know she has feeling for you and mean its so obvious. You make your way towards her.

"Sorry Evee but do I make you nervous?"

That got her attention, she's almost got whiplash from hearing you use her first name. hook, line and sinker. She tells you she's fine but you can see her visibly shaking.

"That's good I can't stand men who bully women"

You tell her she turns around to face you again you take the opportunity to grab her chin. You tilt her head up a bit and then come in for the kill.

out of Kira's point of view

You feel his lips crash in on yours its aggressive but not to aggressive. You feel his tongue ask for permission as you feel it on your lips well he wasn't getting it! He feels that you're resisting so he simply just breaks it off. You see your reflection in his eyes and you look pissed! You never gat angry often but when you where angry you were raging.

"How dare he you think to yourself how dare he think that he can just fuck his way out of this, he had men threaten your life did he not take anything seriously?

"I'm sorry Evee I know that was to forward"

"Shaddup!" you snap back

"You know what you did and you did it on purpose nothing you ever do is ever a damn accident!"

Kira sinks back into the chair giving you a look that matches the ferocity of the one that you're giving him.

"So I take it that you will be leaving us then" he says icily under his breath

"You better fucking believe it!", you say as stand up from the couch

" Calm down Ms. Leigh remember what I told you about making brash decisions when you're angry"

"I'm not being brash and would you quiet talking to me like I'm a fucking invalid!"

you get up and turn to walk away as you do you feel two hands on your shoulders as your picked up thrown on to the couch. You closed your eyes due to the impact of the landing as you look up you Kira looking down at you he bends down and now your both nose to nose( calm down this isn't that type of fanfic)

" Listen!" he says quite forcefully,

"And I mean really shut up and listen! You think you know all need to know about Mz. Valez don't you? You know why no organization is friendly with Mz. Valez its because Mz. Valez is an organization and your little friend Maurice doesn't have as clean as a rap sheet as he would like you to believe. So you leaving the Onsen to work there is a betrayal, you daft bitch!"

Your shocked at what you are hearing you can feel tears come to your eyes again but you won't cry not in front of him he doesn't deserve your tears. And how can you take what he saying to heart he been lying to since he first met you why would he be telling the truth now?

"I'm not telling you to stay", he says

"And frankly I could give a rat ass!"

You can't help but feel hurt at that last statement it felt like a punch in the gut.

"But if you do leave realize this you are no longer part of the Onsen, not only are you a traitor but you're an enemy and pretty sure you already now what the Onsen does to our enemies"

You try to get out of his grip you struggle like an animal trying to get out of a hunters trap. If what he's saying is true and that you are his enemy you don't want to stay here a second longer you can feel his grip loosen and you quickly make a mad dash to the door.

You don't remember how you gat into your car but you knew that you tore out of the Onsen parking lot like a bat out of hell. As your driving now the tears start and you feel like you could cry forever and it wasn't because your life was in danger. It was Kira's betrayal that hurt the most how could you have been so stupid. You didn't want to think about him anymore it just hurt too much. But the smell of his cigarettes and cologne where still lingering on you shirt.

That was a long one. It didn't right to cut it short anyway please comment and review thank you hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

You finally arrive at your destination Mz. Valez, you step out of your car and begin to make you way to Maurice's office. When you get to his door your quickly knock on his door you don't even wait for him to tell you come in you just barge in. You fiscally see that Maurice was startled by your intrusion.

"Oh, Evee what can I help you with?", he says a little surprised.

"Are you a boss of this organization?", you blurt out.

"Well… uh, yes but technically this is a partnership business but you already knew that I'm boss", seeming a little confused by your questions.

"You know what I mean are you a boss of an organization like Runover or Todome is ?" ,you say still shouting.

You see Maurice sink back into his chair and take two deep breaths then he finally leans forward to answer your questions.

"Well technically in this co-operations ladder I would be the Kiyoshi or the Mr. Corado if you really want to know", he says chuckling to himself.

So he admits it, you think to yourself he's second in command around here.

"Though we try to be not as sloppy as those folks, no illegal activities are ever done in Mz. Valez. This business is clean the money invested in it though is not".

you can't believe your ears you didn't even need to twist his arm to get this information.

"Why are you telling me all this" you say under your breathe.

"Well I assumed that you came here because you decided to take up my job proposal, because we both know that you can't possibly go back to the Onsen", he says.

You thought to yourself, he was right you were technically jobless and a traitor and at least you could have some money coming in for the time being. You knew Maurice for most of your life and least you knew him he wouldn't betray you.

"Sure, but what is it exactly that you want me to do around here", you ask.

"Well like I said before your going to be the assistant manager around here and keep an eye on things when I'm away. Also with your background in financing you can help balance the books around here. Don't worry there will be no double crossing here we are glad to have you on our team", he say all smiles.

"What do you mean we?", you question.

"Oh my business partner, you really should meet her actually come on she might be in" ,he says taking you by the hand and leading you out of his office.

The both of you travel to the top floor you just thought this was where Mz. Valez held there private parties, you never thought that there was an office up here. You two make your way to a solid wood door Maurice knocks three times on the door.

"Come in", says a woman's voice that sounded as smooth as velvet.

"Ah Maurice this must be he new employee that your were talking about, please take a seat", she points to a long white leather couch.

You both sit down on the couch you manage to sink down six inches again.

"Jeez", you think to your self.

"What's with these people and there couches there just to damn soft. Or maybe your ass has just gotten that big. You turned into an average Judy with the booty.

"So Ms. Leigh, I hear you came to us from the Onsen, I take it that they didn't take your departure well" says the women.

"Uh no they didn't and do you mind me asking what is your name?", you question.

" Ah yes of course is my manners Valarie Taylor, I own this company along with Mr. Senna", she says.

You don't know how you feel about her, female criminals are different from males its hard to read there angles and in some circumstances they could be worse. To make it on this island one had to be a sociopath and it wouldn't surprise you if she were one. Like Todome her kindness seemed superficial.

"I hear that you had a run in with our dear Kira", she states.

You cringe you didn't want to hear that name so soon even now it made you want puke. If you saw him again it would be to soon.

"Judging by your reaction it wasn't a good one don't worry if any happens we know how to deal with the like of him. I'm pretty sure he thinks he's gods gift to women".

"No its okay please don't hurt him", you say a part of you is shocked to hear your self say that. Sure you were angry with him but a part or you couldn't stand to see him dead. And judging by Ms. Taylor's reaction she's surprised to hear you say that as well.

"All right as you wish, but something has to be done your one of my employees and no one disrespects anyone who works for me. I have a reputation to up hold. I don't know what feeling you feel but I can assure you that they are one sided", she says a little irritated.

" I already know that, but I feel if they were to do something against me they would have already done it by now", you say.

"If you insist", she says, she finally steps out from behind her desk to reveal herself in the light.

You finally see her and you can't believed you missed it but she is actually quiet beautiful though you can see that she is probably older than she seems. With dark brown eyes that reflect no light and waist length dark brown hair. She brings out her hand for you to shake it.

"Welcome a board", she say smiling.

you take her hand and shake.

"Glad to be apart of your team", you respond.

You and Maurice say good-bye and exit Ms. Taylor's office. As your walking down the hall way you turn to talk to Maurice.

"Mo, I know that you have done so much for me already but I was hopping if you could find a place for me to stay tonight?", you ask.

"Oh and why is that? I thought you said that you weren't afraid of Kiyoshi or the Onsen", he says.

"Well I lied. I just didn't want to see Kiyoshi hurt but he knows were I live and honestly I don't know if somebody is already there waiting for me or not but he did threaten me today. And something tells me that he makes good on his promises."

"Oh don't worry you can stay at my place as long as you want if that's all right with you", says Mo.

"of course that's all right that's wonderful thank you very much", you say.

"Don't worry about going back and getting your things. Here my credit card just go out today and buy anything you need", he says with a wink.

You couldn't believe his hospitality you give him a big bear hug pretty much lifting him from the ground. You then kiss him on the cheek your almost in tears never in your life has someone shown you so much kindness. Illegal organization or not you swore from no on you were going to work your hardest because no matter what you do you could never repay Maurice for his kindness.

You come back from a hard day of shopping. You tried not to over do it since it wasn't you money but then you gat carried away, hopefully Maurice would understand.

"Honey, I'm home!", you say as you enter Maurice's office

"Ah glad to see you back, you look like you made a killing", he says

You blush deep red

"Sorry about that I can pay you back I promise", you say embarrassed

"No it all good trust me I doubt you could make a dent in my bank account", he says laughing.

"Besides I'm glad to see your feeling better by the way I have a gift for you", he says grinning.

"Oh a present for little old me, oh you shouldn't have", you say gleefully.

"Here he is"

You see that he has something in his arms its alive. It's a bulldog puppy! (why a bull dog? because I think there adorable ) You get a better look at him and your practically gushing.

"That's for me? Oh Maurice you shouldn't have".

"I just figured that you needed to love something that could appreciate you back", Mo says.

"So do you have a name for him?".

"Yes, how about Mack?".

"Sounds good to me", Maurice says handing the dog over to you.

"So when are we heading out?", you question.

"Pretty soon here just waiting for my room mate to show up".

"Room mate?", you question.

"Ciao, sorry I'm late. So you're the one that little fat ass belongs to", she says pointing to your dog.

Great its Michael you think to yourself, the bitch is back.

Hope fully you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading, please comment and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

You all arrive at Maurice's house, it was huge as well as extravagant. And the room that you were given was just as big as your apartment.. You couldn't believe that you didn't notice that Michael and Maurice were roommates. I mean you knew there were close but this was still a surprise. Apparently they have been living together for a couple years and known each other longer than you have known Maurice. You grab Mack (your puppy) and get things settled in your room. You return downstairs because Maurice messaged you and told you that dinner was going to be ready.

"Mm mm something smells good", you say.

" Why thank you" , replies Maurice.

" Is that paella?".

" Yes and with real saffron".

" Smells delicious I can't wait", you say with a smile on your face.

" I bet you can't, your hobbies look like they include breakfast, lunch and dinner", says Michael as she appears out of nowhere.

What's wrong with this bitch? Really a fat joke, and why is she even doing here anyway does she even eat? She was always bitching about how ugly and messy your dog was and yet she was always holding him. To the point were you barely had him to your self. Clearly the whole bitch thing was just an act and clearly she was in to deep to go back now. You all sit down and begin to eat.

" So how's the bachelor party planning going?", you ask.

" Good", says Maurice.

" The whole thing is turning out to be a pain in the ass!", says Michael.

Of course it is, you think to your self. Security will have to double that night, and that's not including the safety of staff.

" They specifically asked for Michael", said Maurice.

Of course they did, you thought to yourself who wouldn't want little miss perfect.

"And of course you will managing the floor with me", said Maurice

You look up at him of course you would love to help out but you still generally worried about your safety. But with all the security there you should be fine right?

"Tomorrow morning we will go over your duty's before you start", said Maurice

" Thank you, that would be nice".

" For desert Michael made baklava", said Maurice.

" Sounds delicious".

Despite her personality I guess she can bake, you thought to yourself.

All of you finish up and you proceed upstairs to your room. You play with your puppy for a bit but then figure that it was late so you both go to sleep in your bed. You quickly fall a sleep and suddenly your phone ringing wakes you up. You check to see who's messaging you. You can feel your eyes almost bulge out your head the message was from Kiyoshi.

 _M: Kira: Hello are you all right? I realized that you are not at your apartment._

You can feel the vomit at the back of your throat. How would he know that and you're a little relieved that you didn't go back to your apartment today.

Do you respond back?

And does he already know were you are?

You guess that you shouldn't keep him waiting you should just tell him good-bye forever.

M: Evee: I'm fine I'm just decided to stay at a hotel today to take little vacation

 _M:Kira: That's good to hear I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow before you go to work don't worry it could be in public_

You thought it over what could he possibly want but at least the meeting was in public. You knew him he probably wouldn't let up until you agreed to meet up with him.

M: Evee: Fine, lets meet up for coffee tomorrow at 7 CU L8R bye Kiyoshi

 _M: Kira: CU then can't wait_

I bet you can't you think to yourself. The rest of the night you sleep like shit but by the sounds of Mack snoring he slept all the way through. You wake up in the morning and get ready for work. It was a nice black pencil skirt with a white blouse with a matching vest and tie. As you begin to walk downstairs you run into Michael.

" Where are you off to in such a hurry the cabaret doesn't open for another two hours", she says looking down her nose at you.

"I' m off to meet my friend for coffee", you say

"Since when do you have friends?", she remarks

You flinch at this comment don't react she's only doing it for attention. You can't help but notice that she's holding your fucking dog again , the little traitor!

"And this friend that your meeting up with he wouldn't be that man that you were with a couple weeks ago", she says

You know you have a surprised look on your face you see a smile spread on the bitches face.

"I see I hit the nail on the head, your poker face sucks by the way I will be coming with you".

"What!", you say surprised.

"Why?"

" Because your weak when it comes to him and with me around he wouldn't risk doing anything just let me get ready".

"Ah fuck me", you think yourself you wait for her to get ready when she's done your surprised she just wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. Some how you thought she would be flashier.

"Lets go", she says almost demanding you.

You both jump into your car and you make your way to your destination. You step out and you see and empty table and you take it both of you wait to order. Then you see Kiyoshi come up he smiles and greets you both you see both. You see his eyes scan the both of you before sitting down.

" Why hello ladies, Evee I didn't know that you were going to bring a friend", says Kiyoshi.

"Just call me her personal cock blocker", says Michael.

You both turn your heads and look at her completely shocked.

" Uh I don't think that will be necessary", you say

" Yes I agree I'm only here for official business", chuckles Kiyoshi.

"Give me a break he's been switching between looking at my boobs and looking at yours", says Michael

You see Kiyoshi is uncomfterble as well as a little pissed. Secretly you hope that Michael keeps it up though Kiyoshi is little easier to control when he's disheveled.

" So Kiyoshi what did you call me here to talk about?", you question.

" Its about Mz. Valez I hear that Mr. Senna is planning of moving his establishment and I was wondering if he would like to move his club into the Onsen"

" Why would you ask me about this? its his company", you say.

"Well I was hoping you could convince him you can be very persuasive".

"I can?", you question.

You can see Michael roll her eyes. Maybe she's right maybe you are weak around Kiyoshi.

"I highly doubt that, why would Mo want to put his club in you sleazy casino", Michael says

You see Kiyoshi cast a glare in Michael general direction now you could feel tension between these two at least I wasn't sexual you thought to yourself.

"Uh Kiyo-"

" What happened to Yoshi-kun?", Kiyoshi asks.

"Uh well you seemed like you didn't like it", you say

" Of course, like I said I would like for us to be closer"

You hear a huge sigh of disbelief coming from Michael.

It could have a been a nice get together ,if not for Michael and her constant butting in you can see by the time you get your coffee that Kiyoshi is getting pretty livid.

"So how is business going?", you ask wondering who's balancing the books now it was not an easy job.

Kiyoshi seems a little surprised I guess he thought you wouldn't ask about your old job.

"Everything is okay, honestly I don't know how you did it though the books are a mess it's a wonder that we never gat audited the new girl has her work cut out for her".

"Girl?!" you think to yourself.

"Did you sleep with her too?" ,asked Michael nonechantley.

"Uh no, the woman's old enough to be my mother we decided to choose age over beauty", he then gives you a wink.

"I have to go, I think I'm going to be sick", say Michael as she stands up.

"Some cock blocker", you think to yourself but you're a little relieved to have some alone time with Kiyoshi. You still hope that somewhere there isn't a red dot on your fore head.

"Well can't say I'm sad to see her leave", remarks Kiyoshi.

"Yeah she's kind of something else".

"Hopefully she doesn't act that way in the cabaret or she will have to answer to Runover"

"Will you bring her to them yourself!", you snap back.

"Still sore about that are you? What can I do to make it up to you?".

"You would like that wouldn't you, see me beg" you think to yourself.

"Ask me anything you want I would hate for us to really be enemies"

"What do you mean really?"

"Well your going to ask Mr. Senna about the new location of his club I'd like to think we have a woman on the inside"

So he thinks I'm going to be his dirty little spy I will never betray Mo not for him and not for anyone.

" Well Mister Kiyoshi you can come to Mz. Valez and bring you business portfolio and maybe we could consider moving into the Onsen"

You see him look a little surprise at your new confidence.

"Ha!, see your not the only person who can be professional you think to yourself let him chew on that for awhile." You weren't going to be under his thumb any more.

You push yourself away from the table and turn around to leave. You feel Kiyoshi grab your hand he spins you around so that you're facing him.

"Look I just believe that the both of us can accomplish a lot if we work together" he says staring deeply into your eyes.

You slowly feel his hand go lower and lower.

"Your going to need both your hands to hold that ass!", says Michael leaning against the wall clearly she has been there for awhile.

Kiyoshi quickly pushes you away and adjusts his suit.

"Well I have to go, see you soon".

He leans in and kisses you on the cheek you can't help but touch the your cheek. He then gives Michael one last glare before he walks to the direction of his car.

You stand there awestruck you can still smell his presence.

"Why does he have to smell so damn good"

Well sorry it took so long hope you like and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

It was a quiet drive back to Maurice's house you and Michael haven't said much of anything to each other. Finally you have had enough and decided to break the silence.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" responded Michael

"You know what I mean! you know who he is don't you? That's Kiyoshi Kira of the Onsen he can have you killed for talking to him like that".

"Well I'm sorry if I offended your precious Yoshi-kun, but you shouldn't worry about what he might do, you're protected now"

"I' m not so sure about that"

"Well I am! you work for Valerie now and believe me nobody goes after one of her employees, and trust me if they did get you that damn casino would be burned to the ground the next day with every last one of them locked inside"

"Seems a little extreme", you say

"It isn't Valerie is one of the most influential people on Neon she demands respect she didn't get to were she is by being soft and you should take a lesson from that".

The both of you return to Mo's house and Michael grabs her things for the cabaret and then you're off to start your new job.

So far your new job was going by pretty well you were kind of a receptionist, but you would go into the club and ask customers how they were doing as well and kick out the riff raff but it didn't come to that yet. The only part you missed was the costumes you loved how you used to turn heads and how sexy this place made you feel. Though you couldn't complain the pay increase was nice and you didn't exactly love being stuffed into a corset, and lucky for you this weeks theme was rococo. Michael looked stunning as always the soft blue of her outfit and the ruffles and bows made her reminiscent of Marie Antoinette.

"Off with her head!" you think to yourself.

Though you were a little surprised she socialized very well with the guests. She was always friendly and smiling and from what you could tell she had a great sense of humor. So far you didn't get any complaints from Mo either on how you were doing so you figured no news, is good news. Maurice approaches you and says that it is time for you to take your break you can't believe it how quickly the time went by but you are pretty hungry so you leave. As you enter the staff room you see that Michael is on her break as well. You think about it and decide that you will sit down next to her.

"So how's your evening going?" you ask.

You see that she seems a little startled over your questioning.

"Well I guess, nothing unusual today though"

"Your very popular around here it must feel nice"

"It's not all its cracked up to be despite what you might think I don't fancy rich dangerous men", says Michael.

"So I am guessing that you're not happy about being requested for Mr. Corado's bachelor party?"

"Can't say that I'm to enthused no but I will do it all with a song in my heart and a dance in my step", she replied sarcastically.

All the sudden you hear your phone buzz you check it to see who it is you seem a little surprised it was Kiyoshi.

"Who is it?" questions Michael

"It's Kiyoshi", you say

You see her roll her eyes then proceed to eat her food.

"What so he's going to start texting you on your breaks now to?"

"What do you mean now?" you ask

"I could hear your phone going off last night I'm a very light sleeper and seeing that you don't have to many friends I just assumed it was him."

 _RE:Kiyoshi: So how are you gorgeous_

"What do I do?", you ask Michael

"Answer him you dolt", snaps Michael.

RE: Evee: I'm fine sorry about this morning.

 _RE: Kiyoshi: That's okay it didn't really bother me but it would be nice if you asked Mr. Senna that question for me._

"He's pressing on about the new location of the club again", you say.

"Tell him to back off, he's a persistent bastard isn't he", says Michael.

RE:Evee: Kiyoshi why don't you make an appointment with you and me can state your case in front of Maurice and Valerie. Why don't you come in tonight.

 _RE: Kiyoshi: Uh are you sure that's a great idea?_

RE: Evee: Well that's the circumstances that I'm allowing you can take it or you can leave it and stop asking.

Michael is reading over you shoulder and you can see her smirk over your comment.

 _RE: Kiyoshi: Okay then I will see you tonight I guess._

RE: Evee: And don't bring Douji show I assure you nothing will happen to you and try and show some damn humility to.

 _RE: Kiyoshi: Fine what ever you say Madame I will see you there tonight_.

"It was about time you stopped letting him walk all over you, you teach people how to treat you, you know", said Michael.

It felt good to boss him around for once at the Onsen he was your boss, but working here you could treat each other like equals. The rest of your shift went by very fast you were getting a little excited to see Kiyoshi again. It's best not to show him that your excited to see him he shouldn't know that he has that kind of power over you. You need to start seeing other people and soon since your still sort of on the ropes you should probably stop obsessing over him.

You see a familiar face walk in. You walk pass you desk and smile and to your surprise Kiyoshi hugs you it was quick but you were still surprised.

"So lets meet this Ms. Valerie", says Kiyoshi

"Yes come this way", you say directing him upstairs.

You knock on the door and wait for Ms. Valerie do give you permission to enter as the two of you enter her office you see Maurice is already there waiting for you two. You decide to sit next to Maurice and Kira decides to sit down next to the other side of you.

"So mister Kira what is it you wish to ask me", asked Ms. Valerie

"Well Ms. Val is it okay that I tell you that?", said Kiyoshi

"No it isn't", she says scowling.

"Sorry for my impudence Miss, hopefully this doesn't change you decision on the next question I'm about to ask"

You see Valerie sit up straight in her chair the whole air in the room is thick with tension.

"Ask away", she says staring right at Kira.

"Well Ms. Valerie it has come to my attention that you wish to move your cabaret to another location and Mr. Todome and I would be ever grateful if you wished to move you review into the Onsen".

"Yes that's not unconventional most Casino's have there own reviews and shows but I understand that the Onsen doesn't have a stage"

"Yes we are well aware of that and if you say yes to my request we will have a stage built right away", said Kiyoshi

"Its not the stage that I'm concerned about its who you do business with that Runover Sione if you ask me he's more trouble than he's worth. I'm not impressed to be hosting that bachelor party either. Lets just see how the event goes and if I'm right and Mr. Sione just attracts nothing but trouble then it's a no to your request, said Ms. Val.

"I understand thank you for taking a chance", said Kiyoshi getting up and taking a bow.

"Understand this only if the evening goes well", said Ms. Valerie returning to her paper work.

Kira takes another bow and leaves the room Maurice motions for you to follow Kira so get up and walk behind him. The both of you stop at the entrance and Kiyoshi turns to meet you.

"I hope you get the answer you were looking for", you say.

"Yes I did thanks for setting up that appointment for me"

You begin to walk him to his Lexus he opens the door to the drivers seat. Before he leaves he leans in and kisses you on the lips. You don't refuse this time you put your arms on his shoulder and take the kiss in deeper. You break away still holding each other. The both of you say good-bye and you watch him drive away.

Thanks for reading I've been thinking about putting a sex scene into my story because there are some in the manga. But I don't want it to come off a little forced plus I don't want to get 50 shades of Neon on you people. Any way you can private message on your opinions on the matter thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Today was the day, hopefully the night was going to be a success, last thing you needed was a shit storm. Maurice's decided that the night's theme was going to be Italian cabaret. So the lots of women dressed up in suites and a fair bit of harlequins. The cooks really pulled out all the stops too nothing but five star Neapolitan cooking was on the menu. Your stomach would growl every time you passed the kitchen you pretty much starved yourself for this day. You were actually dressed in costume today a deep blood red velvet number with corset included.

"Thank god I starved myself today", you thought to yourself.

You would never admit but thanks to all Maurice's rich cooking you managed to gain a little more weight. That didn't go unnoticed every day Michael had some snide little remark. You would have slapped her across the face if it weren't for the case that she might drop your dog that she was always holding.

You were pretty sure everybody was nervous tonight, even Michael believe it or not she was specially requested so there was lots of pressure for her performance. Tonight everything had to be perfect it was a make or break evening tensions were high, and so was the security. Though not formally invited Kiyoshi was here as well this night was also important for the Onsen the pressure was high for them but you knew Kiyoshi, he lived for this stuff. Every time he walked by he would give you a wink that made you blush deep red. But his eyes never stayed on you for long there was plenty of eye candy here tonight so you weren't surprised.

When the last of the guests arrived the doors closed and they would stay closed until the party ended this was a private event, no party crashers here. When you got out of the entrance the main floor was buzzing it was as if everybody was talking at once. The atmosphere in the room felt good everybody was laughing and having a good time even Runover Mr. Doom and Gloom wasn't ruining the evening. The man of the hour Mr. Corado seemed like he enjoying himself. Most of Runovers crew seemed pretty intoxicated by the time they got here. Most of them of seemed like they could drink Italy dry Runover included. But three things could not run out tonight food, liquor and women and Maurice was one the ball tonight. All the girls had to make sure to make rounds to all the tables fifty minutes on the floor ten minutes to rest there feet with a thirty minute break in between their shift. Maurice was expecting the party to last ten hours at least the staff are only able to go when the last party guest are gone.

You were just leaving the main floor and were making to the direction to the restrooms when you bumped into somebody.

"Ah, sorry I wasn't paying attention to were I was going", your quick to apologize.

"No, I'm sorry to miss I didn't see you there", responded the man.

You step back to get a better look at the man. Now that you look at him he didn't look like a gangster. He was wearing nice dress pants but instead of a suite he was wearing an expensive sports blazer. He was actually fairly handsome he was even better built than Kiyoshi.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Peitro Bianchi miss, but people call me Pedro", he says smiling opening up his hands.

You're a little surprised but then you think its okay so you give him a hug, you feel him jump a bit like he was a little startled. As you pull away you see that he's a little embarrassed.

"Ummm…. I was hoping to shake your hand miss", Pedro says blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry!", you say blushing as red as him.

"Ugh, I'm such a dork!", you start laughing from embarrassment.

"Well it not like I'm complaining miss"

"Now, now you don't have to be so formal with me my name is Evee and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bianchi".

"It's okay you can call me Pedro and it's a pleasure to meet you to Evee I hope to see you around tonight".

You say good bye to Pedro and for some reason you find yourself feeling giddy usually you don't feel so confident when your talking to men but that was usually was because you felt like you couldn't be yourself.

"You seem to be having a good time", says a familiar voice

It was Kiyoshi literally appearing from the shadows how long had he been standing there no doubt he probably saw the whole thing and just chose now to make himself present.

"I didn't know you had a thing for celebrities"

"Pardon?", you ask.

"That was Peitro Bianchi a famous soccer star (foot ball star for those in Europe) I just never thought that a girl like you was his type", he remarked chuckling to himself.

This was the side of Kiyoshi that you hated when he wasn't being superficial he seemed to enjoy putting down those he thought were lesser than him. Teasing you one second cutting you down the next.

"If you ask me, I thought the man had standards", he says with a smirk.

"I don't need to stand here taking this shit!", you think to yourself feeling the anger well up inside of you.

"I don't care for your tone Mister Kira, now I don't have to remind you that you're not formally invited and disrespect me like that one more time in my establishment and I'll have your ass thrown out. We can manage this party just fine thank you, without you sticking your nose were it doesn't belong".

The two of you glare each other down for awhile before you decide to leave you walk past him and you can feel his eyes burning holes into the back of your head.

Kira's point of view

Your pissed off who does that bitch think she is? She isn't even Valerie's right hand she should know her place. Still why did you say that to her you were just wondering around trying to find her and you see her talking to that meat headed douche bag. And to be honest it pissed you off why should I feel bad she isn't the best-looking babe here. I mean you just saw the tits on Michael another woman you liked to conquer once you were done with Evee. Still you couldn't believe you just did that you feel bad so you make her feel even worst. Sloppy Kira real sloppy you were going to make things right by the end of the night. If not for the Onsen at least for your bedspring.

Out of Kira's point of view

Michael was right it was time you demanded respect and if Mz. Valez's moved locations. You couldn't have Kiyoshi under minding you like that in front of your staff. Sometimes you were sure that he was just a bully and when you look back on it there were more bad times than good times with Kira. Half the time when he bothered to make down to your office he didn't even look you in the eye when dropped off the reports. Or he made one of the floozy's he was nailing to drop them off or worse he would bring them down with him. The more you thought about the past and the time you wasted working for them the angrier you got you were almost seething now. But no more if this merge was going to happen you weren't going to be the over worked underpaid pushover no more. You step into the crew lounge you decide to take a breather before stepping on to the main floor.

"Hello Evee, why don't you have a bite to eat you've been working hard", said Maurice who just coming in to check on the staff.

"Besides you look half starved"

"I think its impossible for me to look starving, just ask Michael", you say with a sigh.

"Lovers quarrel", say Maurice jokingly.

You shoot a glare in Maurice's general direction so fierce that it even makes him jump.

"Sorry I asked I saw you talking to Kiyoshi and all", now Maurice sounds a little irritated by your reaction.

"Sorry Mo, I'm just angry I shouldn't take it out on you"

"I'm not surprised that you did, you are a woman after all"

"Are you going to smack him, or am I going to have to do it for you?", said Michael coming up behind him. Making Maurice jump again.

"Its okay I was acting like a brat", you say smiling again.

"So how did your performance go?", you say asking

Michael had just performed the classic feather dance. Were she's holding two ostrich feathers and wearing nothing but silk stocking and teases the audience as she dances and struts about. At the end of it though she simply just throws the feathers away and giving the audience an eye full.

Contrarily to what people thought it was actually hard in Neon to own a permit for public nudity, and Mz. Valez was one of the few clubs that offered it.

"How do you work the nerve to be naked on stage like that?", you ask.

"And don't say you picture the audience naked", you add.

"Why the hell would I picture them naked! There are men out there if I did that I would probably get aroused", she says shocked then she blushed when she realizes what she just said.

Everyone, including you start to laugh at Michael's reaction this was the first time you have seen her shocked and embarrassed. You were surprised to see that the very idea of seeing a man naked would bother her, I mean she was standing there stark naked herself.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all having a laugh", say Michael trying to compose her.

"It's okay Michael most people can't do what you do, I know I can't, I mean the cat calls alone", you say trying to reassure her.

"I know there really getting a little out of hand out there, I mean some of the things they say and they have mothers", said Mo.

"Ah there just getting a little excited is all, besides I have four more performances to go", said Michael.

That seemed like a lot you thought to yourself but then she was specifically asked for.

"By the way, when I leave tonight don't bother looking for your dog when you get home Evee because he's sleeping in my bed", said Michael

"Are sure you want to do that Michael? I mean just to warn you, he sleeps naked", you say with a grin on your face.

Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long I realized it was a whole damn month last time I updated. I've just been a little busy with school. For those of you who don't know who Peitro Bianchi is, read the manga thought I would include him don't worry this is still a Kiyoshi fanfic just thought I would spice things up a bit. Any way please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Dun dun dun duuunnn can't believe I'm at the double digits for chapters now thank you reading everybody who has been keeping up with me, now on with the show.

You checked up with Hershel (remember the body guard from the first chapter) apparently he had done his rounds and there was nothing out of the ordinary. You try to be in a better mood but that little run in you had with Kiyoshi still left you fuming a little. But one good thing happened during this night you couldn't help but notice that Pedro kept staring at you every time you walked by. It was past 2 a.m. and the party wasn't really letting up and all the staff was looking a little tired. You were on your second wind and also the five cups of espresso was helping as well. You decide to check in with Mo you see that he's near the kitchen so you flag him down.

"Hey Eve how's everything going?"

"Great", you respond

"Are you sure you look a little exhausted"

"No I'm fine really I am"

"Well say what you want it's illegal for you to work without a break take 45 minutes and have a rest and something to eat order what you want its on me.

"Really thank you I was eyeing that truffle risotto", you say while rubbing your hands together.

"And to be honest I think you've had to much espresso you left eye is starting to twitch and I think it's starting to freak people out"

"Never can end anything on a nice note can you", you say while turning around and sticking you tongue out at him.

You grab your dinner and decide to eat it in you office as you turn you can't help but feel like your being followed so you turned around.

"Oh for fucks sake", you think to yourself.

"What the hell do you want!" you hiss under you breath.

"Why do you think I'm here I understand we left on a sour note and I'm here to apologize"

"Apologize you pretty much called me a pathetic loser"

"Humph", grumbled Kiyoshi

"So your one of those girls that remember things worse than what really happened are you?"

"I'm sorry is this what you call apologizing because its real shit"

"You know considering that this evening is going well and the chance of us working together is high you can try you can try to be less confrontational"

Great he was probably right so far the night have been flawless the customers were happy drunk, well fed and treated as though they were all Casa Nova himself. Not to mention Michael was on fire. Wait a minute how did he know that you were going to run the Mz. Valez in the Osen. He probably had a dirty little spy feeding him information. You made a mental side note to find out who the little bitch was.

"How do you know that I would be in charge of the new cabaret?" you ask.

"I have my ways", he responded calm and cool as ever.

You take a deep sigh because you suspicions were confirmed.

"So who's your dirty little spy?"

"I believe you know her as honeydew"

You can't help but taste bile in your mouth if you weren't angry before you were angry now it didn't surprise you that he gave her up so easily probably self-serving prick.

"Well you can tell her next time you see her that she's fired and if I ever see her around again I'll have her tongue cut out for talking"

"Smooth move little Miss Gangster but you just told me your working for the new cabaret and I just met Miss honeydew tonight, so its true women don't trust other women"

Son of a motherfucker you think to yourself you just literally spoon-fed him information.

"Well my pastas getting cold", you turn around and stomp to your office why does it seem like he's always trying to get under you fucking skin.

Your angrily scarfing down your pasta you can't even enjoy the flavor you hear a knock at your door.

"Come in ", you say with you mouth full of food

"Ugh sorry for interrupting I can back later"

Crap it was Pedro and here you are with a mouth full of pasta.

"No, ugh sorry its okay come in"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your break I was just wondering if I could ask you a question"

"Shoot"

"So Michael…"

Ah hell you know what's going on to many times has a guy asked you about your hot friend.

"She tells me that your single and I was wondering if I'm not to bold but could we possibly go out for drinks sometime"

"Yes of course, wait a minute you know Michael?"

"Yes we are all childhood friends"

"All?... Then she knows Runover?" you couldn't help but feel a silent hostility between those two.

"Yes, they don't get along but trust me you like him when you get to know him"

Highly doubt it you think to yourself.

"I hope I wasn't freaking you out by staring at you tonight I was just working up the courage to talk to you again"

"No I'm fine really you get used to people staring at you in line of work"

"So how does tomorrow at 7 p.m. sound"

"Sounds great I can't wait"

Pedro leans forward you take the hint and kiss him just lightly though but still it felt good though. Just as you're in the middle of it your door busts open its Kiyoshi he seems taken back but then there was a smug smirk on his face.

"We have a problem", he says

"What is it?"

"Just some pigs bumming around outside I think they have been there awhile"

(Don't be offended I have nothing against police)

"I'll go deal with it hope you enjoy the rest of you evening Pedro"

You begin to make your way to the entrance

"Why are you following me? I can handle this myself"

"I its better to have a partner to watch your back, anyways that was quiet a show back there do you always bring guys to your office for alone time?" Kira said with a smirk still on his face.

"It bothers you to see another man get along with women doesn't it?"

Now it's your turn to be a smart ass a grunt was his response. You make your way out and approach the cop car they see you approaching and they role down their window.

"Sorry officer is there a specific reason you decided to park out here?" you ask.

"Just responding to a call about public disturbance madam", said the officer.

You role your eyes you know there lying clearly Runover and all his men where drawing to much attention something you were afraid of.

"Well this is private property and you can't be out here without a warrant so please move along"

"Look we like Mz. Valez you guys hardly give us any trouble."

"Look guys the lady said beat it and were trying to keep this place kosher", said Kira

"What?" responded the officer

"No pigs now get lost!"

You here the cop mumble something under his breathe and drive off.

"You don't beat around the bush with cops unless you want to be out here all night if you now there out of line its best to tell them to fuck off", Kiyoshi says while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You still have so much to learn", he adds while taking a drag of his cigarette.

You wish you could put that cigarette out in his eye what ever let him play mentor.

"But if you want some advise I could give it to you one on one maybe in the back of your office"

You walk right up to Kira so you're nose to nose

"I wouldn't take any advise from you even if you were the last man on earth"

You grab his cigarette out of his mouth and stomp it out and walk back to the entrance you weren't going to give the satisfaction of looking back.

Here you go sorry for taking so long to update hopefully you enjoy and review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Hello, thanks for reading well so far can't help but see that no one reviewed but I guess that's okay thanks for reading anyway. I decided to update this story next instead of my other one is because I'm not getting to much love for my other story so here you go.

Sure enough Valerie gave permission to Mister Todome to open a second cabaret in the Onsen and construction was under way as soon as possible. You would be lying if you said that you weren't a little excited to be working at the Onsen again. Not with Kira but you generally enjoyed the customers what little you saw of them anyway, and the security guys weren't bad either. But tonight you were excited maybe even a little giddy. Tonight you were going out for drinks with Pedro it had been a while since you dated and that little episode with Kiyoshi didn't count.

You're sitting at your vanity straightening your hair when you hear a knock on the door you turn and say.

"Come in"

Michael walks in then she takes a seat on your bed.

"Hey, I hear you have a date tonight"

"Uh, yeah it's with Pedro if that's okay"

"No it's cool I'm mean your clean right?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" you think to yourself

"I mean clearly your not on anything and you didn't have sex with Kira so safe to say your herpes free, I don't want him to think I set him up with some skank."

"What do you mean set him up?" you question

"He asked if I knew any nice girls and since I only have nice things to say about you I decided you two would be good together"

"How can you have nice things to say about me yet you never say anything nice to say to my face"?

"Well maybe I embellished but he ran into you in the hall way and apparently you left your mark so here you go"

"You don't have a problem with me dating your friend?"

"No of course not why do I seem like the jealous type?"

"No I just don't want to seem that I am so pathetic that my friends have to set up dates for me"

"Your not your actually doing me a favor most of the girls he dates are garbage but what he expect when all he dates is fan girls, there boobs are just as big as yours but least I know you have at least half a brain"

"Thanks, there you go having nothing but nice things to say again"

" Well what ever you just tell me if he acts like a jerk I'll kick his ass for you"

"Thanks, it seems like you looking out for me you know"

You both hear a knock on your door Mo enters

"There is a man waiting for you at the door Eve"

"I'll be right there I guess I'm ready"

Since you were just going out for drinks you decided to wear a light purple summer dress with strapped sandaled heels. You hoped he didn't mind that you kept it a little on the casual side. When you come done stairs and see he's already waiting in the corridor. You see that he is wearing expensive looking jeans and a nice sports jacket.

"Good he kept it casual", you think to yourself

"Ciao Bella, as always you look beautiful"

"Grazie, you look handsome tonight as well"

"Ah, I see you brushed up a little on your Italian", Pedro said smiling

"Only a little bit in fact that's the most your going to hear tonight sorry"

"No it s alright lets get going see you guys later"

You both wave good bye to Michael and Mo and as you step out you see a black Ferrari which you guess was you ride this was the first time you have ridden in a million dollar car.

You two start cruising to you destination turning heads while your driving. You feel his muscular arm on your shoulder. So you decide to rest your head on his shoulder the car comes to a stop and he leans in and gives you a kiss on you forehead. Maybe things were going a little fast but, f#$k you weren't getting any younger. Come to think of it you never really thought of settling down but now your career was really taking off so you couldn't really complain.

You two decide to check out this swanky new place along the highway you waiting to be seated. You spot a familiar face in the crowd.

"Ah, fuck me", you think to yourself

"Oh, Evee fancy meeting you here, and you to Mister Bianchi", said Kira with a smirk

"Oh Kiyoshi nice to meet you, and whose this? Do you even know her name?" you say with a smile clearly laced with venom.

"My names Fumika me and Kiyoshi are friends" she says grabbing on to Kiyoshi's hand

"Since when do people fuck their friends?" you think to yourself

"We were just waiting on a ta…"

"Why don't we get a table together!" chirped Fumika

You and Kira stare at each other, as in is this bitch for real?

"Sounds good to me we would probably get a table faster", chimed Pedro

"What the fuck Pedro" you think to yourself

You tell the waitress she tells you there's a table available the four of you sit down with you respected partners. The boys order imported beers you and Fumika ordered a pitcher of sangria (ever tried them there delicious, only if your of age of course, and if your not, why are you reading this!) you pour your glass first and take a big swig. Kiyoshi downs half of his beer as well.

"So what do you do Pedro?" questioned Fumika

You can tell by the way she's ogling that Fumika is crushing on Pedro pretty hard and by the way Kira's eyes' twitching he's getting irritated by this.

"Christ Kira were do you find these women", you think to yourself.

"I'm a foot ball player", says Pedro

"Cool so are you like a quarterback?"

"Foot ball is what they call soccer in Europe Fumika", said Kiyoshi

"It can get pretty confusing", you say sending a condescending smile Kira's way it did not go unnoticed.

"Would you guys like your drinks refreshed", said the waitress making her rounds

"Yes please", said Kira

"So I hear you and Kiyoshi-kun are going to be working together, you work at Mz. Valez right? I love that place it must be hard to work there", said Fumika clearly dropping hints for her next job interview.

"I assume you will be doing some hiring for the Onsen?" asked Kira

"Yes, but Ms. Valerie sits in on all of the auditions and she can be very particular I would be lying if I said it was easy", you say

"Don't worry I'll keep you alerted when auditions start", replied Kira

"Thanks Kiyoshi-kun she leans in and kisses Kira you and Pedro get front row seats to this make out session. Pedro looks at you clearly he's getting a little uncomfertable you see the waitress at the corner of your eye she makes a b-line in the other direction.

"Smart girl", you think to yourself

You feel a hand on your upper thigh it's Pedro's you simply turn and smile at him.

When Pedro's around you feel more confident and not even Kira can bother you.

Well here's a chapter sorry that is took so long to update things might get more well, lets say adult it rated M so please don't get offended or surprised thanks for reading please rate or review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Hey everybody! Don't worry I'm not dead or on hiatus. I would post that if I was. Just working nights over the summer, which I don't recommend and going to school as well. So when I wasn't working I was going to school so I was a little exhausted and well pretty much hibernated over the summer. So what little time I had to myself I didn't feel like doing much of anything, but I'm back so lets get this show on the road.

You arrived back home you and Pedro didn't really do much just a five-minute make out session in his car before you said your good byes. Even if this evening wasn't going to amount to anything how many chances does a girl get to make out in a Ferrari, so you took it. You admit to yourself that the evening was nice but you didn't really feel any chemistry and you didn't really understand why. I mean Pedro was nice enough but there wasn't exactly any sparks you honestly felt fine just being his friend. You didn't believe in letting guys on. Probably shouldn't have made out with him then you think to yourself or maybe that was the sangria talking.

You get to your room grab your puppy and begin to snuggle just going over in your head about tonight's events you hear a knock on your door, before you can say come in Michael just barges in.

"Your home early", she says with a scowl, or maybe that's just her face.

"Yeah well we had fun but I decided that we should probably just remain friends there was just no sparks and then Kira was there…."

"Wait, Kira was there? No wonder the evening was a disaster double dates are the worst for first dates why didn't you tell him to piss off!"

"I don't know the girl he was with wanted to sit with us and well the whole night just kind of gat away from me"

"Or maybe deep down a part of you was actually glad that Kira was there! Indecisive girls like you are the worst do me a favor and leave my friends alone!

Michael gets up and stomps all the way to the door slamming the door so hard your surprised that things didn't drop off the walls and startling your dog.

You can feel tears well up in your eyes. You didn't understand why you were so indecisive or really your feeling for Kiyoshi. It was probably for the best if you didn't date anyone not until you understand yourself a little better and until the new cabaret is finally established. You weren't a crybaby though you quickly wipe your tears away and quickly sadness is replaced with anger. How dare she get mad at you the prima donna bitch. You didn't ask for her help plus she hardly knew you, why was she setting up on dates? Did you seem that pathetic, fuck her! You think, you eventually fall asleep angry.

You wake up early the next morning because you have to be at the Onsen to over see the construction. You quickly shower and just and you're leaving you bump into Michael. The two of you just circle each other for a couple minutes.

"Morning", you say but not friendly in any way

"Hello… I'm sorry about last night it was not my place to say", she says

"Yeah well I'm sorry to I don't mean to tease Pedro but I'm not going to date someone I clearly don't have serious feelings for I have to much going on in my life to do that"

"Understandable see you later" she then enters the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

You quickly get dressed and grab piece of fruit to eat, your fairly early getting there but Maurice has already been there for two hours. Such a workaholic you think to yourself so you decided to bring him a coffee.

You finally get to the Onsen and start looking around for Maurice to focused in what your doing you bump into somebody the cologne smells familiar.

"Oh no anybody but him", you think to yourself "Pedro!' you say possibly to cheerfully

"Ah Miss Leigh nice to see you", he pulls you in and lightly kisses you. You not really surprised by this you did make out last night, but still you have to end this.

"Look Pedro I'm sorry about last night because of me our date was ruined but I'm also sorry because I think I'm leading you on and you deserve better"

"Wow I'm I getting the it's not you its me speech", you see that he's trying to joke around but you see that he's a little hurt.

"No, this time its true, and I'm sure you hear that a lot to, I'm sure over time I could learn to like maybe even love but right now I don't have that kind of time, I'm sorry"

"….I understand you have a career on the move you don't need the distraction but when you do just give me a call okay", He pulls you in to kiss you again but this time only on the cheek and then walks past you quickly and doesn't bother waving or looking back.

"Ouch", you think to yourself clearly he was more hurt than he let on or maybe his pride was just wounded either way you hope you don't run into each for a little while.

"That looked rough"

You turn to see Maurice, you smile and hand him his coffee

"You don't know the half of it", you say with a sigh

"Can't say that I'm surprised though I heard that little fight you and Michael were having last night I kind of assumed it was about this. Even though I'm sorry for you Evee I have mixed feelings because now you can focus all your attention on you job instead"

"Yeah I guess your right", you're starting to feel not that guilty either

"But still to be spurned twice in one visit can't be easy"

"What do you mean twice?"

"Well Michael rejected him to and they have been life long friends guess the poor guy just can't catch a break"

"He's been in love with Michael the whole time what the hell some I'm just the rebound chic, that sneaky bitch", you think to yourself.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, she just wanted to make him feel better but pushing him on you wasn't the greatest idea besides you in love with Kira", Mo turns and walks the other direction.

"What? No I'm not what makes you think that", you can see in the mirrors now that you blushing.

"Well its kind of obvious besides your terrible at hiding your feelings you're to honest it's a blessing and a curse I guess"

"Well right now I just feel cursed", you take a sip of your coffee "damn this coffees good", you say out loud

"Well its true what they say unlucky in love lucky in coffee I guess", says Maurice

"Who says that? You better not be making fun of me!" you quickly run and playfully smack him on the back of the head.

"Beside don't mind Michael she's just feeling a little slighted right now to be honest she always thought that she would be the one running her own cabaret"

You looked surprised at this suddenly all the past hostility is starting to make sense

"Why isn't she?" you ask

"Now's just not the time and that's all I can say about that", responds Maurice

You take the hint and don't ask any further questions

"So who's the extra coffee for?" asked Maurice

"Um ahh…" you babble like an idiot, shit you've been figured out

"It's for Kira", you say letting out a reluctant sigh

"And don't mind if I do" A long hand reaches down form behind you and takes the coffee off the tray.

"Nice to see that you still think about me, where's Romeo?"

"Pedro"

"Whatever", Kira says with a shrug

"Not that its your business, but were not seeing each other"

"Hmm, not sorry to hear that", he's says sharply and proceeds to walk past both you and Maurice

"Humph, maybe your not so lucky in love, the guys an asshole", says Mo

"Yeah I know", but part of you still can't help but feel happy to see him again. You quickly run up to catch Kira who puts his hand on your waist you don't shake it off but rest your head on his should and proceed to walk to you destination.

Staying behind you see the two of them walk off together she's gaga for this guy and you can tell he has strong feelings for her as well. What amateurs! This isn't a problem yet and hopefully it doesn't have to be, or something will have to be done, Maurice pondered to himself.

Sorry for not updating for so long…. well not really. But I did update how about thanking me by reviewing (hint, hint). Anyways chapters should be updating more consistently from now on thanks for reading hopefully you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Yeesh, shame on me the last time I updated was in the summer and now it's a new year. Happy belated New Year everybody hope it was a good one. Now time to shut up and just get on with it. I mean you've been waiting long enough. As well thank you Yakyi-dono for making me a fav.

For the most part construction was going by pretty well you and Maurice seemed to agree on a lot of things so there was no real drama. Then Kiyoshi would drop by and the mood seemed to change. Though Mo wasn't really verbal about it, it was pretty obvious that he didn't really care for Kira and the same seemed to go for Kira.

Other than the usual casual flirting between Kiyoshi and you nothing really advanced past that. You weren't stupid you knew that he wasn't spending his nights alone. Just because there was obvious sexual tension between you two didn't mean something was going to happen. You've kind of given up all hope beside you had a job to do. And you weren't going to let some sexy distraction get in the way of that.

Anyway this day wasn't any different than usual except for one special guest. Michael decided to drop by today apparently she was feeling generous today and decided to treat you and Maurice to lunch, and you weren't about to look down your nose at free food.

"Every thing seems to be doing well over here", said Michael looking around

"Thank you were trying to go with the same style and taste as the casino", you respond

"This is easy part just wait when you have to start hiring you staff that when the real fun begins", said Michael still looking around

"I would like a front side ticket for that!" said Kiyoshi literally appearing out of nowhere

"I'm sure you would Kira, but this is about hiring talent as well as personality its not just about tits and ass!" snapped Michael with a snarl

"Well we all know who has the tits around here", Kiyoshi said while winking in your direction.

You blush and quickly look the other way

"A line even Casanova himself would envy", said Maurice dripping with sarcasm.

"What the fuck do women see in you, Kira?" said Michael

"It's been like this every day", added Maurice

"Seeing that I'm not wanted I'll guess I will leave Evee and you two bitches! Alone", Kiyoshi said about to turn around and walk away.

"Come on now children we might as well learn to play nice seeing that we all will have to work together soon", you say trying to play the mediator

"Why don't you come to lunch with us Kira seeing that both Mo and Michael here both owe you an apology"

You hear nothing but grumbles all around, you'd be surprised if both Mo and Michael don't try to kill you tonight with coming up with this solution.

"Yes that sound fair enough, thank you Evee" Kiyoshi quickly turns around and walks towards the group.

Seeing that you all were going out together you decided to ride in Kiyoshi's car. Well not so much decided as much as Michael to you to, but you didn't mind. The restaurant was a fair bit away and with Neon traffic it would be a while before you gat there.

When you got into the car you were both silent for a while and it was a little uncomfortable and I guess Kiyoshi thought so too because he spoke up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner but I'm happy that we are actually working together again", he turns and smiles at you.

"Thank you Kiyoshi you always know what to say, even if you don't mean it", you quickly added.

Kiyoshi just coughs then takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Why aren't you honest with me?" you snap back

"Or that's the problem, you treat me like everybody else don't you?"

Kira takes a slow drag from his cigarette and then takes a deep sigh

"You know it hard to like someone who always expects the worst out of you!"

"You expect nothing out of me, and to be honest sometimes I feel like we don't even really like each other"

"Some times I think your predictable but then you show this courage and I don't know where it comes from. Your probably one of the few people I've met who are as smart as me but you second guess yourself so I can't take you seriously", says Kiyoshi all while keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

You push back with a look of shock on your face.

"….What? get that stupid look of your face you wanted me to be honest with you and there you go, you can't take someone seriously who doesn't take themselves seriously you'll find that I'm not the only one who feels that way"

You quickly change your expression and just sit back and your eyes stay forward it's not like he said anything you didn't know but it still shocked you all the same. You can see Kiyoshi take another drag from his cigarette from the corner of your eye.

"You may think I don't like you but I do, the more I get to know you the more I do. But unfortunately when it comes to knowing me you might find your self liking me less and less you understand?"

You just simply nod

" But you know Kiyoshi just because we don't like each other all the time doesn't mean we don't understand each other. I feel that you don't really want to get to know me or anyone else for that matter because you might find yourself caring for someone other than yourself. You're not strong and alone your just lonely and pathetic trust me I know the signs.

"Oh you do, do you?" Kiyoshi finished his cigarette and chucked he butt out window

"Well would a strong person have so many vices smoking, sex, drinking…"

"Well you may not have any vices but you sure have many annoying virtues" Kira added while taking out another cigarette

"There you go again, I'm not stupid you only smoke to help your self think, hears a bet for you Kira if you can go this whole lunch without a cigarette I'll let you sit in when we start hiring the talent, how's that?"

"Sounds good and I want something else as well but you can worry about that later and what do you get out of this?"

"That is my little secret, though I can't say that I'm not excited to see you sweat it out during lunch"

You finally arrive at your destination and Maurice and Michael are waiting for you at the entrance.

"It's about time we were thinking that you and Kira made a b-line to a hotel or something", said Maurice

"Then of course then you would have to make a b-line to a health clinic" said Michael.

You and Kiyoshi both chuckle a little embarrassed at the accusation

"Fuck I need a smoke", thought Kira

Thanks for reading and please review even if it's just to tell me how you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Hey there long time no see sorry for keeping you waiting. Well that's enough chitchat here we go.

You all start off with appetizers Kira didn't need to be back at Onsen at any specific time sometimes it pays to be the boss. Once the food arrivesyou all dig in for a while nothing can be heard but chewing. All the sudden you feel a hand on upper thigh its Kiyoshi's hand you nearly choke on your food and quickly try and gain you composure. It seems to be the thing that breaks the ice because Michael speaks up.

"So what's it like working together again?"

"It's fun its like the good old days" responds Kira

"The good old days?" you chime back

"Yes its fun having someone to talk to again"

What the hell is he talking about you think to yourself we've talked more in the last couple of months than the whole time I've been working there.

"Evee doesn't look so convinced," says Maurice glancing your way

"She's just embarrassed we care about each other more than you two give us credit for" he puts his hand on your shoulders as he says this.

"Stop it you can smell the sex from over here!" says Michael with a scowl on her face

If only you were so lucky you think to yourself it's been a while since you've had sex even longer since you've satisfying sex. You knew if it ever gat that way between you and Kira you would be putty in his hands.

"Excuse me for a moment I have to use the restrooms" Kira gets up and walks a way.

Not so fast you still remember your little wager if he thinks you won't follow him into the restroom he might want to think again. You squeeze past the waitress who's carrying your food and slowly begin to follow Kira to the restroom. At some point you lose track of him you even stumble into the men washroom-avoiding glaring eyes as well as hooting and hollering. After looking all around the restaurant you think to yourself

"Were the fuck did he go?"

Suddenly you feel a hand grab you from behind and pull into a private booth then you hear door close and lock. Not that you're surprised this is a mafia town. You struggle away from captor and your more than a little ticked.

"Kiyoshi what the fuck!"

"Took you long enough" he's still guarding the door

"Kira what's wrong?" your starting to get a little worried

"Are you in danger?"

"No but you are!"

You back away, you can't really tell if he's joking or not.

"Stop this, this isn't funny!" you don't know why but you more embarrassed than scared.

"Calm down I've never hurt a women, but do you know what like more than smoking?"

Now your really burning up he can't be serious I mean in a place like this?

"You're joking"

"Why would I be joking remember what I said about taking yourself more seriously"

"Ill scream" you whisper below you breath.

"Go ahead you have your phone you don't you? You've could've called your friends the whole time"

As soon as you pull it out it's snatched away from you.

"Not to quick are you?" says Kiyoshi chuckling to him self.

Before you can comprehend what's going on Kira has his arms around you and his lips are on yours pulling you into a tight embrace. He slips he tongue into you mouth and fights for dominance its no contest he won. You feel your self-getting lower and lower onto the couch behind.

"What if someone catches us?" you ask still a bit winded from the kiss

" Don't worry I know the people we have privacy"

"How often do you do these kinds of things?"

Instead of an answer he kisses you again longer this time.

"Stop it! You kiss someone because you care about them not shut them up"

"Okay okay, I'll stop if you want me to"

"I…. I never said that" you turn from his gaze blushing furiously. He takes that as a sign to continue.

You hear your skirt being unzipped from the back and this point you don't care your living in the moment now. One of his hands moves from you back and starts to massage your breast underneath your shirt. He teases you as his fingers run across your nipples. You can't believe how good you feeling right now maybe Kira is more than just talk.

Suddenly you feel cold against your flesh when did he unhook your bra?

You try to help him by kicking off your skirt.

"Hey why am I the only one getting naked here?"

"I always thought lady's first but if you insist"

He takes off his jacket and then his shirt.

"Oh my gawd seriously", you think to yourself "You could grate cheese on those abs!"

"Like what you see don't worry I do too, your beautiful Evee and I want to make you feel beautiful too."

And with that he starts kissing you and going lower past your navel and to the part of you body that probably causing the most heat right now. You almost jump out of your skin when you feel the first lick and honestly it's as good or even better than his kissing and this is through your underwear. You blush knowing that he probably doesn't do this to everybody. You feel a breeze down there now as he takes off your underwear your whole body shudders as he begins to lick there again his tongue is darting in and out of you as his upper lip massages you clit its more than you can take.

"Kira ….ah! Oh, Kiyoshi! I'm so close!

Your whole body shakes as you cum as you arch your back and grab him close to you. You look up and see Kira's beginning to take off his pants.

"Um….Kira"

"Yes?"

"I know what you did for me was wonderful but be to honest I just don't feel comfortable doing the same to you" you feel guilty as well as embarrassed. He hovers over you and kisses you, you can taste yourself on him.

"That's okay for now its all about your pleasure is that alright?"

Suddenly your starting to see what all the fuss is about.

"Now if it's been a while I warn you might feel a little uncomfortable" you nod your head so he knows that you're ready

You never gat a good look at it but now you think you should have because you feel like you're being ripped in half. It hurts more than you expected you almost start hyperventilating Kira holds and try's to calm you down.

"Ssshhh… it's okay you feel awesome Evee"

You start to calm done and he starts moving he's slow going but it feels so good you cover you mouth so you don't make to much noise. Kiyoshi takes away your hands and starts kissing you again he begins to pick up the pace. Now your really losing control you two are now moving like a well-oiled machine.

"Yes oh yes! Oh Kiyoshi!"

"Uh, not yet hold a little longer"

"I….I can't!"

No sooner did you finish those last words you finish you swear your whole body is shaking the whole feeling is almost euphoric. Kira finishes shortly as well he's quick to pull out of you last minute it makes a mess but you feel to good to care. You both take a while to compose yourselves and clean yourselves in off.

"I guess you can sit in on the interviews" you say sheepishly

"Thanks babe" he pulls you in and kisses you.

As you both walking to the table you can't help but feel Maurice and Michael watching you the whole time. You sit down Michael still staring you down.

"What?" trying your best to sound offended.

"You look fucked!"

Sorry for the long taking so long. I now I didn't warn anybody about the lemon but it's rate M for a reason. I don't know why I'm embarrassed there's way more sex in the manga. But give me your honest opinion if you feel that lemons take away from the story line or you don't mind them tell me. Thanks for reading and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Hey there it's been a long time I know just thought I'd get a new chapter in before the year was out. Thank you Yakyi - dono for the review much appreciated. And for all my readers I know Black Joke is a bit under rated so I appreciate those of you who take the chance to read.

Needless to say you didn't eat much of your lunch though Kira seemed to have a cocky smirk on his face the whole time. You couldn't help but feel a little pissed off at that. For reason you just wanted to get back home and have a shower. You didn't even care about the stupid little bet you made with Kira anymore. Maurice seems to sense the hostility and offers you a ride back with him, you take it. You all say your good byes to Kira or should say you do and take a long quite car ride home. You quickly rush to the bathroom and take a shower to your surprise Michael's waiting for you when you get out.

"I hope that you got it out of you system you've have this look on your face like you smelt moldy cheese the whole ride home"

" I'm an adult thank you I don't need to take advice from you" you snap back

" Then start acting like one" Michael says as she pushes past you.

Your just about going to say something back to her when you hear your phone ring and low and behold guess who it is, Kiyoshi. You decided to pick up and answer.

"Hello"

"Hey there I noticed you didn't eat much at lunch today I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

You honestly thought about it Michael and Maurice haven't said so much as two words to you since you got home not including Michael's shitty advice.

"Sure why not" there was something in Kira that always brought out the worst in you.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it babe?"

"Can you pick me up now please I just need to get out of here"

"Sure I'll be right there"

True to his word he was there in ten minutes he didn't need to knock on the door you quickly rush to his car and slam the door. Your hair didn't get a chance to dry so you dripping water all over yourself and the car.

"Are you O.K.? You seem upset"

"I'm fine it just seems that everybody is trying to control my life right now but me and it's frustrating"

"Your not talking about me are you?"

"No…. I'm mean I don't think so"

"Good because I don't want you to think that I'm trying to control you I don't pick on women"

To your surprise he reaches out and grabs hold of your hand your happy he didn't try anything more you just felt maybe it was best if you kept things simple from now on.

"Do you want to come to my place?"

"No seriously Kira I just had a shower can't you just give it a rest"

"I'm ashamed" clearly pretending to be hurt.

"I just thought you would like to dry off before we go anywhere"

"I guess your right I kind rushed out"

"Something tells me those two probably aren't easy to deal with I mean I know there your friends but there both have such strong personalities and act like there shit don't stink"

It sure sounded to you that Kira couldn't wait to talk shit about them there was nothing but venom laced through his words.

"You…. You don't have a lot of friends do you?

"Who the hell says that to another person?"

"I don't mean offend but you just came off as somebody who doesn't get along with others if were talking about strong personalities"

"Yeah your right and you also right about me not having a lot of friends but believe me in my profession it certainly doesn't help"

"Sounds like an excuse I mean not a good example but Runover for instance is surrounded by his friends so explain that to me"

" I can't but speaking of Runover your friend Michael is she seeing anyone?"

Oh god you thought to yourself what a match made in hell.

"No it's just that those two go far back you know"

"Well I didn't know that she certainly doesn't talk about it"

"Well it's just that she brushed off his friend you know that soccer punk and words going around about what her problem is"

"I think that she is one tough cookie and she's not one to date somebody just because everybody thinks they would look good together"

" Runover knows that the hard way don't tell anyone he isn't the type to let people know that he doesn't always get what he wants"

"How do you know all this?"

"I have my sources," he says with a grin on his face.

Your arrive at his house or should you say mansion. He gets out and opens your door for you.

"Why thank you" Can't help but wonder why he seems on his best behavior right now but you decide not to read too deep into this. You enter the house and you sit around the island in his kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asks

"Juice please any kind is fine"

You look around the place what a complete bachelor pad clearly there is no sign of a women's touch.

" Do you want to use the blow dryer or can I just hand you a towel?

"You have a blow dryer?" you can't help but giggle at this

"Yes, what am I a slob"

" A towel will be fine thanks"

He disappears and your left alone. Despite having a big house its clear that he must not spend a lot of time here.

"Here you go" he passes a towel off to you.

"Thank you very much so were do you want to go?"

"Why don't we order in?"

"Uh…. O.K. sure you pick"

"Chinese food?"

"Sure sounds good"

You didn't want to sound like a geek but you were actually very excited about the evening it was almost like you were a proper couple.

Kira's POV

You decided to order in you saw her move to the couch and make herself comfortable. Hopefully the whole evening plays out like this nice and calm she doesn't need to know what's going on back at Maurice's house Kira thought to himself.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I don't own the rights to Black Joke I don't make any money doing this I only own my Oc's. Just warning you this manga rated M so is my fanfic so please you must be 18 and older to be reading this you have been warned.

Hello again I'm sorry I've been in incognito for so long no reason, just a lot of distraction and a complete lack of inspiration. I'm sure you all noticed that the damn manga hasn't updated for a whole year and that's sometimes inspires me to get my ass in gear anyway thanks for following.

Once Kira is done ordering the food he makes it over to the couch and sits right beside you almost pulling you onto his lap.

"Um Kiyoshi remember what I said about taking it slow tonight? "

" I remember you seem to play it hot and cold a lot don't you?"

You can't blame him for that lately you've been all over the board the more time you spent with him the harder it seemed for you to focus.

"He can't be doing this on purpose right?"

" Besides " He brings his face closer as he says this.

"We are just getting started and believe me I can go fast, slow and fast all night if you want me to"

You are pretty sure that you are beet red now because lets face it. It just seems so tempting. You feel as though you two have gotten so close over the last couple of months and if it's a dream you don't want it to end.

"Well. Let's just see where the night takes us," you whisper back.

His usual cocky smirk spreads on his face as he leans over and kisses you. You must have been kissing forever because before you know it the doorbell rings. You realize that your starting to feel real hot and bothered and food is the last thing on your mind.

You hear Kira thank the delivery boy and take the food to the counter.

"Dinner is served, " He says as he drops it on the table.

"You know I'm actually not feeling very hungry"

You try your best to give him bedroom eyes. And he must've gotten the hint because before you know it you both have made you way to his bedroom. You've never seen a bed so big and so soft you can imagine it's probably his favorite room in the house. Despite all that though there is one thing you don't care for all the mirrors what is this a porn set?

"Before we continue I just want to make sure to tell you that I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do right?"

"No…. no I want this"

He starts to kiss you neck and collar bone earning moans of approval from you. Suddenly you hear your phone go off. You don't want to seem rude but it's not like your very popular so if anyone is calling you it must be important.

"I'm sorry but I should probably get this"

Kira give a deep exaggerated sigh complete with eye roll

"I guess," he says

You don't recognize this number but you pick up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Evee?"

"Yes but I'm sorry who is this?"

"It's Hershel"

You try to think about who that was then you remember he's was the Cabaret's bodyguard but why was he phoning you.

"Is Kira there?"

"Um yes… yes he is" you say while blushing.

"Can I speak to him please?"

"Uh yes sure", you decide to put him on speakerphone.

You hand you phone over to Kira.

"Hello?"

"Hello mister Kira I just called to tell you that you might want to call an ambulance"

"And why is that?" Kiyoshi's voice is starting to sound a little stern

"For your precious Kodama of course I mean that's assuming that you don't want him to die"

Both of you shift uneasily on the bed.

"And why would he be dying" Kira said very smoothly but you could tell that he was starting to get a little unraveled.

"I think you know why, technically he was the one that was trespassing. This is Maurice Cambria's house. And to come over to do what I wonder? But don't worry everyone over here is safe, well everybody but Douji that is. Can you hand the phone back to Evee please.

Kira hands the phone back to you, you can tell by the look in his eye he's absolutely seething.

"Hello Miss Evee you might want to listen because I'm only going to say this once some of us find it very suspicious on the night that Douji was sent for a hit you were mysteriously absent and can't help but think you played some small part in this"

You suddenly pale and your blood starts to run cold.

"With that being said if you are ever seen a hundred feet of Mz. Valez's or Maurice Cambria house you will be killed do you understand me?"

"…Yes", you say in barley audible whisper.

"That's good, have good night"

And as soon as that was said he hung up. You start shaking violently and you feel like your going to throw up. Suddenly you feel Kiyoshi put his arms around you and pull you into an embrace.

"Calm down its okay clearly they don't know you, you would never plan something like this"

"No…. but you could!" you push him away and stand up with Douji being there it couldn't be more obvious that the Onsen was behind this.

"Before you overact like you always do think about this right now I am the only friend you have left" he stood up as well and is towering over you.

You have nothing to say because you know that he's right and that this whole fucked up situation is you fault.

"You knew the rules the Onsen had on working for other companies you're the one who kept it a secret. We've been wanting to get back at Valerie and her thugs for a long time it's just a shame that things didn't go as planned I know I'm going to catch flak for this tomorrow"

You couldn't believe your ears he sends his goon to kill your friends and all he can think about is himself. You feel your face heating up you know your getting to cry.

"Now don't be like that it could have been worse"

"Really? how!" you yell at him.

"Well for one thing you weren't supposed to be here tonight"

Finally it dawns on you, you should have died too what if Hershel wasn't there and you weren't here all the possibilities start racing through your head.

"Then why did you ask me here one last sex romp before you send me back to be killed!"

"No you're here because I don't want you to die there's something refreshing about your simple mindedness, how else could we have strung them along for so long, your almost completely oblivious"

"Why do you want me to live if you think I'm so stupid!"

"Because I can trust you, do you realize how many times you could sold me out but you didn't. You don't know how hard it is to find someone you trust in this town why do you think Douji and I are so close.

"So I'm just one of your lackey's"

"No, it's more complicated than that…."

"I've heard enough I'm leaving!"

Kiyoshi steps in front of you blocking your way.

"No, now think long and hard about that if you walk out that front door not only will you have Valerie wishing your dead but also the Onsen I can't let you go free knowing what you know. Stay here I can protect you"

Suddenly your knees give way and you just can't stop sobbing. How could you not see this happening? Your friends are now you enemy's there's now a bounty on your head and some how it's now you and Kiyoshi against the world.

End.

Hello I know it's been a long time I have no excuse but now I'm finally moving the story along. . Don't worry there will be some Runover maybe Johnny will make an appearance too thanks for being patient and thanks for reading.


End file.
